


Noví agenti obvykle postrádají pozorovací talent a pud sebezáchovy

by SallyPejr



Series: Momentky z romance agenta Q a jeho quatermastera [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Agent Q - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Because of No Reason, M/M, New Agents OId Problems, Q's Name Is Matthew Williams, Quatermaster Bond, Rating M Because of One Sentence, Rest Is T
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: MI6 má nového agenta a toho teď čeká setkání s jeho quatermasterem. Dostalo se mu rady, aby ho nepodceňoval, což má taky v plánu. I když ten týpek v obleku, co se po quatermasterovi plazí, je překvapením.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Momentky z romance agenta Q a jeho quatermastera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571266
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Noví agenti obvykle postrádají pozorovací talent a pud sebezáchovy

Pokud by se řeklo Q-branch, většina lidí by si nic nepředstavila. Pokud by se Q-branch řeklo v budově MI6, ne že by britská vláda kdy přiznala, že nějaká taková agentura existuje, všechny by hned napadlo ono oddělení zajišťující zásobování jejich agentů. Jejich existence také není potvrzená, ale čistě hypoteticky, kdyby existovali, tak by jejich teoretické vybavení zajišťovalo tohle oddělení. Hypoteticky.

Tito hypotetičtí zaměstnanci hypotetické agentury by vám pak mohli načrtnout obrázek oddělení, které se dělí na několik částí, z nichž každá zajišťuje jinou životně důležitou součást vybavená agentů.

Kybernetické plné mladých počítačových geeků, kteří shání informace, zajišťují spojení s agenty v poli, sledují vše a všechno, chrání servery MI6.

Zbrojovna, kde nejen skladují a opečovávaní zbraně, ale i vymýšlí nové, vylepšují staré a celkově dbají na útočnost i obranu agentů.

Biochemické složené z pravděpodobně šílených vědců, které vytváří alternativní zbraně a specializované vybavení, lektvary pravdy i náhražky kofeinu.

Textilka, oficiálně vývojové materiály, asi jediné oddělení ještě šílenější a agresivnější než biochemické, kdy vymýšlejí nové a lepší nejen látky pro obleky a neprůstřelné vesty, čí padáky a provazy, ale i jakékoliv jiné materiály, které si agenti či jejich kolegové přejí.

Technické, které se tváří jako jediné příčetné oddělení tady, nejen spolupracuje se zbrojovnou na vývoji nových zbraní, ale i s kybernetickým na tvorbě nového vybavení od počítačů přes štěnice po sluchátka. Do toho taky mají na starost speciálně upravená zavazadla (spolu s textilkou) a další zábavné drobnosti.

Pokud se řekne Q-branch, všichni na MI6 si představí šílené vědce, něco mezi Einsteinem a doktorem Dutošvarcem, pyromany a sotva zletilé počítačové závisláky.

Zbrusu nový agent A tuto představu také sdílí.

Agent A se doopravdy nejmenuje agent A. Jmenuje se John Hartman a je mu sotva třicet, když se mu podařilo získat pozici elitního agenta. Ovšem to A nemá v kódovém jméně kvůli tomu, že by byl nejlepší z nejlepších, ne, je to tím, že MI6 si své nej nej agenty označuje písmeny v abecedě. Momentálně jich má jen devět a pan Hartman dostal onu vzácnou možnost si sám zvolit, které písmeno chce. Panika je důvodem, proč zvolil A, více jak napůl přesvědčený, že jde o další z mnoha testů. Nešlo. Ale to nevadí. Navíc A není to nejhorší písmeno, které jeden může mít, takže si agent nemá na co stěžovat.

Momentálně je agent A na cestě na již tolikrát zmíněné Q-branch, kam ho poslala hlava personálního Bill Tanner, aby se ukázal Quatermasterovi a vládci tohoto oddělení. Jediné, co pan Hartman o Quatermasterovi ví, je, že není radno ho podceňovat, a že rád používá přezdívku 007, neboť je sedmou osobou, která tomuto oddělení vládne. Agent A má rozhodně v plánu být naprosto zdvořilý. Nemíní urazit a poštvat proti sobě ty, na kterých bude v blízké budoucnosti záviset jeho život.

Vejdete-li na Q-branch oficiálním vstupem, ocitnete se i hned na kybernetickém, kde ve velké místnosti, prakticky v sále, stojí přes tucet stolů, za kterými sedí ti, kteří dohlížejí na probíhající a ne moc tajné projekty. Okolo pak jsou různé místnosti, kde probíhají ty velice tajné a velice vypjaté mise. Složení těchto místností se mění podle toho, kde ve světě zrovna hoří. Teda mimo místnost 3. Ta patří blízkému a střednímu východu a členové jejího týmu tam prakticky bydlí.

Ostatní oddělení Q-branch pak jsou dále od vstupu i od běžného provozu v budově z důvodů bezpečnosti všech zúčastněných. Až na zbytek kybernetického, ti jsou o patro níž. Jdou kolem řeči, že jsou některé oddělení Q-branch v podzemních prostorách Londýna, odkud se snaží ovládnout město a svět. Důkazy se zatím nenašly.

Hned u dveří se agent A zeptá, kde by mohl najít Quatermastera a je poslán do kanceláře na druhém konci místnosti. Tam prý Quatermaster něco probírá s agentem Q. Okna kanceláře jsou sice zatemněná, ale dveře jsou pootevřené, takže si agent A nedělá starosti s tím, že by ti dva řešili něco supertajného.

Ale stejně je nervózní, protože nejen, že se poprvé uvidí s Quatermasterem, ale i s Qem! Ten chlap je legenda a to Hartman určitě neslyšel ani zlomek toho, co agent Q na misích doopravdy dělá. Jako je agentem téhle sekce sotva den, ale už ví, že Q je nejlepší a taky nejoblíbenější nejen u agentů, ale u všech zaměstnanců MI6. Dokonce i M pro něj prý má slabost a to normálně jí agenty k snídani.

Agent A zaklepe na rám nezavřených dveří a vejde na dva kroky do Quatermasterovi kanceláře, kde se mu konečně naskytne pohled na slavné muže.

Opřený o desku stolu, prakticky skoro sedící na onom stole, je vysoký hubený muž, tmavé zvlněné vlasy poněkud rozcuchané a na nose brýle s tlustými skly i obroučkami. Na sobě má něco mezi standartním oděvem seniora v domově důchodců a geeka zamilovaného do Pána času. Budí dojem, že je snad ještě mladší než Hartman.

Jemu prakticky mezi nohama stojí ramenatý svalnatý blonďák, kterému by agent A typoval něco přes čtyřicet let. Oblečený je v na míru šitém obleku, vedle kterého ten Hartmanův vypadá obzvláště levně a nepadnoucně.

„Ehm," hlesne Hartman. Má pocit, že právě přerušil něco, co vážně přerušit neměl, a to i přes ty pootevřené dveře.

„Agent A. Náš nejnovější přírůstek," prohodí geek nespokojeně, než si založí ruce na prsou.

Matně Hartmanovi dojde, že byly ruce prve položené na hrudi muže v obleku. Má totiž hodně nepříjemný pocit z pohledu, který mu onen muž v obleku věnuje. Ne, že by byl geek z jeho přítomnosti nějak nadšený.

„Co potřebujete, agente A?" zavrčí na něj muž v obleku.

„Ehm. Přišel jsem za Quatermasterem?" kmitne Hartman pohledem po geekovi.

„Tohle začíná být otravné," prohlásí geek a tentokrát i on sleduje agenta s ne moc potlačovanou nelibostí.

„Co?" hlesne Hartman nechápavě. Co je otravné? Že je lidi načapali při intimnostech? Tak mají zavírat dveře, ne?!

„Toliko k rychlovce v kanceláři," mrčí chlap v obleku.

„Pořád může být rychlovka po práci," navrhne mu geek.

Hartman na ně jen hledí, pusu dokořán. To tady chtěli mít sex? S otevřenými dveřmi?! A není to náhodou proti předpisům?

„Vážně si myslíš, že ti po práci věnuju jen rychlovku?" ptá se chlap v obleku a jeho úsměv i pohled slibují mnohé.

„Neruším?" zeptá se Hartman trochu nedůtklivě. Má tady mít schůzku s Quatermasterem, ne sledovat, jak mu nějaký agent slibuje sex.

„Rušíš," zamračí se na něj chlap v obleku.

Hartman mu zamračení vrátí. To, že je agent Q legenda, neznamená, že se může chovat takhle!

Geek jen s povzdechnutím protočí oči, než od sebe odstrčí svého společníka a postaví se.

„Užij si směnu," poplácá chlápka v obleku po hrudi, než vyrazí ke dveřím. Hartmanovi věnuje jen krátké pokývnutí hlavou.

Po pravdě? Hartman je zmaten. Kam šel? Vždyť spolu mají mít schůzku. Ne?

„Agente A," obrátí se na něj chlap v obleku, ve tváři úsměv, který by se svou přátelskostí hodil spíše ke žralokovi. „Jsem váš nový Quatermaster."

„…co?"

\- - o - -

„Nesnáším agenty," stěžuje si James, obličej zabořený do Matthewova břicha.

„Vážně?" podívá se na něj jeho přítel, obočí pozvednuté vzhůru, protože ahoj, agent Q přítomen.

„Ty se nepočítáš. Ty a možná R. Vy dva jste totiž prakticky moji," povídá Bond. „Pořád vám říkám, ať necháte cestování po světě a zůstanete na Q-branch. Udělal bych z tebe hlavu technického a kybernetického. A R by byla tvoje pravá ruka," slibuje Bond.

„Díky, ale ne," cvrnkne ho Matthew prsty do ucha. „Viděl jsem, jak pozadu jsi s papírováním a odmítám to dělat za tebe."

„Škoda," povzdechne si Bond, než vtiskne nad Qho pupek krátký polibek. A pak pár dalších kolem, aby se neřeklo.

„A proč vlastně nesnášíš agenty tentokrát?" zajímá se Matthew. Prsty jedné ruky má zabořené v Jamesových krátkých vlasech, ale nijak mu tím nebrání ani ho nepopohání v pohybu jakýmkoliv směrem.

„Jsou to idioti bez mozku," povídá James, než rty zlehka přejede po vyčnělé kosti.

„A co je na tom nového?" ptá se Matthew dál. Tentokrát zní o něco zadýchaněji, než prve. Snad za to může Jamesova volná ruka položená přes jeho klín.

„Polovina z nich si plete, kdo z nás dvou je agent a kdo quatermaster," stěžuje si Bond, i když nepřestává ve svém líbací-kousací činnosti. „Někteří si dokonce myslí, že jsem moc starý na to, abych vedl oddělení."

„Jsou to idio-" Q nedopoví, protože ho Bond přerušil. Přesněji ho přerušil jeho jazyk, kterým přejel po špičce jeho penisu.

„A někteří se dokonce necha-"

„Udělej to znovu!" rozkáže Q, kterého teď vážně nezajímá, co jaký agent řekl.

James mu za to přerušení věnuje kousnutí do stehna, než poslechne. Koneckonců, rozhovory můžou vést i později. Mnohem později.


End file.
